A Little Town CalledSILENT HILL
by Harry J.B
Summary: Novelization of the first game. Harry Mason went to visit Silent Hill with his daughter...little did he know, it would be a trip he would never forget.


_A Little Town Called..._

S**i**l**e**n**t **H**i**l**l**

**Cha**_**pt**_**e**_r __**I**_

_**Nig**__ht_**mare**_**...**_

The rubber tyres of the red jeep rolled across the rocky, asphalt road. The driver was Harry Mason, a handsome man in his 30's with short, dark brown hair. Harry looked at his daughter sleeping soundly in the passenger's seat beside him, her short black hair tilted with her head. She gripped onto her sketchpad softly, a smile upon her angelic face.

Harry smiled contently. "She's like an angel from Heaven." He said quietly. '_She's also all I've got left, in this cruel world._' Harry thought, thinking of his deceased wife, Lauren. Harry sighed, suddenly his car radio left out a screech simillar to the sound of white noise. "What the fu--?! Oh, crap!" Harry spun, trying to avoid the person out in the distance.

Harry felt a thunderous pain as his head hit the steering wheel harshly, he blacked out.

--

Harry woke up in a daze in his jeep. He felt a burning sensation, something warm and sticky trickled down his head. Harry put his hand to his forehead, the source of the burning pain and reeled it back. A crimson substance stained his fingers. '_Blood..._' Harry thought dazzily. But he suddenly felt a draught. Harry looked at the passenger seat. It was empty, Cheryl...she was _gone_.

Harry stumbled out of his jeep and into the fog. His eyes took a moment or two to adjust, his eyes scanned the fog as white particles fell from the sky. '_It's the middle of June. So, it can't be snow._' Harry held out his hand, some of the particles fell onto his open palm, he rubbed the particles, it turned black. '_I-It's...ash._'

Harry shook of the sudden chill he felt and walked around shouting out. "Cheryl? Cheryl!" Harry stopped, spoting a silohuette, he squinted his eyes and then they widened. "Cheryl? Cheryl?!" She began running. "Cheryl...wait!" Harry began running after her and followed her into an alley. He heard a gate slam and turned a corner. A steel wire gate was ajar. A sign read. 'Do _**NOT**_ trespass! Beware of DOG!' Harry walked in cautiously.

--

Harry stumbled backwards, fighting to resist his stomachs yearning to release it's fluids, his guts twisted and turned in disgust. What seemed to have been a dog appeared to have exploded from the inside, it's guts and blood was everywhere, most of it was sparyed upon the walls.

Harry got up shakily and carefully stepped over the guts and blood that rested idle on the floor. Harry ran down the stairs and noticed a horrible chill as air raid sirens filled the sky. Harry gulped nervously and continued his descent he walked down and ended up near another gate. He sighed, rattling nervously. '_No more dead dogs, no more dead dogs. Please!_' Harry pratically prayed and entered.

Harry shuddered as the sirens became louder and the whole area was shrouded with darkness. Harry got out his Zippo lighter and flicked it on, the light wasn't much but it was better then walking blindly in the midst of such a dark place. Harry walked calmly through the place, he reached a knocked over wheelchair, it's wheel spinning and squeaking, patches of blood around it. '_What the fuck?!_' Harry walked on and once again swallowed his sick back down a bloody hospital stretcher was blocking one of the paths, the outline of a mangled, twisted body covered by the sheets of the stretcher.

Harry took the over path and ended up in yet another passage, covered by rusty steel chainlink fences. As Harry walked further in it blood splatters became more frequent and Harry's breathing became louder and more rigid as he noticed dismembered limbs on the floor. Harry stopped and immideatly let out his stomach's fluids at last, his vomit covered the rusty floor as he looked back up at a destroyed, mangled and rotting human corpse hung, crucifix style by barbed wire.

Harry turned and nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard wailing, it wasn't the agony ridden cry that shook him, no, it was the producer of said sound. A child like...thing, it resembled a child pulled inside out with a disfigured head and face. It held a knife.

It attacked Harry, he fought it off, but more came he ran forwards and back, but he was now trapped. He was dragged down by the swarm, his last thoughts before being swallowed by darkness and being embraced by death were: '_I'm sorry, Cheryl. I failed..._'

_**END CHAPTER**_

_**--**_

_**Ow, arm pains! Arm pains! Anyways, worked hard on this...**_

_**R&R!!**_


End file.
